A vehicle interior is provided with various displays and illuminated components. A logo, such as a vehicle brand logo or pattern, is provided throughout an automotive interior for aesthetics, branding, or even personalization. Illuminated displays can improve a luxury aesthetic. However, many built-in displays can be expensive, take up limited space, or lack a high-end finish. Likewise, projectors can be expensive, use up space, or lack clarity. With internal applications of projectors in limited space, a shorter track length can minimize housing and fewer plastic lenses can lower cost. In such a system, aberrations in distortion and color are frequently induced.
In external applications, as a user approaches the vehicle, logo projection welcomes the user by projecting a logo or an image onto the ground. There is, however, a limited amount of space available to mount this projector inside a door. Fewer lenses or lens elements reduce space; however, they are subject to high aberrations and cause defocus of the logo image. Typically if higher image clarity is needed, then the number of lens elements must increase, which increases the track length.
Thus, there is a need for an automotive display system that is cost effective and minimizes space while providing a high-quality image. It would be advantageous to provide a display system which, within design constraints, can be situated in a tiny space, built with very thin plastic materials, perform aberration corrections, and satisfy a zero telecentricity condition.
This invention addresses miniature projector design requirement by selecting only two lens elements for logo projector design while maintaining image clarity and uniformity.